Clan:GreenSkulls
Basic Info , , , , |Row 2 title = Founded |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Clan Chat |Row 3 info = Yamcha DBZ |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = 16, 73, 78 |Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = GreenSkulls Clan Cloak, previously https://i.imgur.com/5VjMw9K.png |Row 6 title = Number of members |Row 6 info = 50+ |Row 7 title = Type of leadership |Row 7 info = CLASSIFIED |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = CIS |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = 25 |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} The Greenskulls was a clan primarily owned by Yamcha DBZ (Formerly known as Peteypirana1). Additional leadership roles were typically given to his real-life friends. They were active on-and-off since 2006, and over the years made several attempts to achieve notoriety within the game's community, though with little success in that regard. At one point, they were cited as having over 200 members, though the most recent iteration before disbanding only had about 50. Before the Clans feature was implemented, their cape was originally the standard green cape, later identifying themselves with the Team-39 Cape when the team capes were made F2P. During their heyday in 2006-2009, they had clan wars nearly every week. They also helped each other out with quests, money making, and a multitude of other tasks. Prior to the December 10, 2007 updates, they went PK-ing regularly, as Clan Wars was simply teams competing in unsafe PvP during that time. The clan's head recruiter was Chiafriend12, a respected ally and friend of Yamcha DBZ who was responsible for much of the clan's recruiting in the post-Wilderness era. Generally speaking, the clan was run very loosely, with flexible rules and plenty of exceptions. A player's rank within the GreenSkulls was stated to be given based on things like their combat level, experience with the game, or tenure in the clan, but higher ranks were often given out anyway. One of their most prominent and unique features was their near-universal tolerance of multi-clanning. This style of leadership was largely what contributed to their popularity, as players who were turned off by the stricter, more tightly organized leadership of traditional clans would join GreenSkulls instead. As of 2015, the clan is no longer active, as Yamcha DBZ and the other leaders have quit RuneScape indefinitely. History The GreenSkulls went through three distinct "eras" during its existence. The bulk of this page will chronicle each one from beginning to end. For the sake of convenience, and because usernames were sometimes changed following the September 2009 update, some of the leaders will be referred to by their real first names. RS Classic : "The BloodSkulls" In 2001, RuneScape Classic saw its full release. Jason(Moon_Light21), a long-time friend of Nathan(Yamcha DBZ), would often browse the internet for a new MMO game to play, frequently jumping between them when he got bored of one. Being naturally skilled at MMORPG's, he started the game and quickly excelled at it. He eventually started a clan, named "BloodSkulls". Jason, along with friends he'd met online, gathered members, and after awhile had a collection of about 30 people. When Classic had the feature which allowed players to be able to attack each other anywhere, at any time, this was the main focus of the BloodSkulls. They would attack any and all players, barring their own clanmates. They mainly patrolled Lumbridge and the surrounding roads, though they would organize attacks in more populated spots if the situation called for it. When PK-ing was changed to "Wilderness-only", they continued the same strategy of ambushing any player in sight. Jason reportedly reached level 123, the highest attainable combat level in Classic. As for the clan, it had reached about 60 members, though many seldom logged in at this point. Not much else is known about the GreenSkulls' predecessor. Jason was well-known among his peers for his hyperbolic exaggeration of his in-game exploits (and often outright lying), but it can be assumed that they died out sometime during the last months of Classic, around 2003. In 2006, after renewing interest in RuneScape, Jason and Nathan decided to restart the once-powerful clan, albeit with a less-violent-sounding name. Foundation The GreenSkulls started out very similarly to an allied clan, Da-Chia Clan. Nathan(Yamcha), Chris(Icesummons), Jason(Moon), and Cody(Kagomae) were all sitting at the lunch table at school, when they decided, "Hey, we've been playing RuneScape for a long time, why not start a clan?" So it was decided. Though he did not go to the same school, Allen(Riy 457), who also knew them in person, would eventually join and help the clan in its early days. They needed a name, but were deciding on what cape to wear first. "Yellow?" Nathan suggested. "No, Green!" said Chris, as if it were that way all along. So they wondered about a good name for the clan. "GreenSkulls?" Jason said the first thing that came to his mind. Everyone agreed on the name (stylized with a capital S, inspired by how "RuneScape" is generally written as), so the GreenSkulls were born. 2006: Making the Clan - The Wilderness Era The same day, after returning home from school, the four immediately began work on officially forming the clan. Gathering PK-ing supplies, producing Green capes (which, at the time, were notably harder to come by, and the only cape usable for free-to-play clan members during the Wilderness era), and most importantly, recruiting. By the end of the day, they had a roster of around 20, including several people from the leaders' friend lists. One of the earliest recruits was Master Lop (Garrett), a RuneScape player they had met at school. He stayed with the clan through all three of its eras until his untimely death in 2015. Rather than using his member account, Peteypirana1, Nathan mainly participated in clan-related matters on his free-to-play character, Kikyofire3, a mid-leveled account with several sets of rune armor and weapons as well as a high level in fishing and cooking, ideal for PK-ing and supplying the members. This was mainly due to the fact that the clan was primarily F2P at this point. In the earliest days, there was no requirement whatsoever to join the GreenSkulls, which allowed the then-young leaders to have a field day with recruiting. At times, they were more focused on how big they could make the clan, with a "quantity over quality" mindset. The leaders, particularly Nathan and Jason, added members to the clan with little discretion, even taking level 3 players fresh off of Tutorial Island at one point. The players they recruited were often very low-leveled and inexperienced. Some would join the clan and never log in again after the first day or two. This often resulted in poor organization among the newer recruits. The clan had amassed to an impressive 200-plus within just over 2 months, but the presence of inexperienced, seldom-active members made the GreenSkulls not quite the "grand army" that they might have initially appeared to be. Inactive members were still listed on the clan's roster (which wasn't on any website or official forums, rather documented through ingame friend lists and even written on pieces of paper at times), but were generally ignored when they no longer logged in. Several "mainstays" did, however, become very active within the clan and helped it flourish. No requirement to join was ever officially set, but the leaders were a lot more discriminant in who they would recruit, usually not accepting anyone below combat level 25, and allowing only players level 70+ (barring pures) to participate in Pay-to-Play activities and events. Not too long after its formation, a "hideout" of sorts was established by Nathan, on the second floor of the seldom-used anvil building next to Varrock's Rune shop(also a notorious hot-spot for illegal drop-trading at the time, where some traders were even caught in the act). Meetings and other clan "ceremonies" were almost always held here. As something of a tradition, armor for newer clan members was smithed on the anvil on the ground floor. This meeting spot was used for a very long time by veterans of the clan, until the introduction of Citadels. PK-ing trips were typically planned at around 4:00 PM, about a half-hour after everyone was home from school. Preparations were often made beforehand, with Jason even bringing a printed-out map of the wilderness to school and marking several key areas in pencil during lunch. Final preparation was usually done in Edgeville, stocking up on food and strength potion, armoring up, and making any other last-minute pre-PKing actions. Despite the "fearless" motif, No GreenSkull ever PK-ed alone, even if this meant only traveling with one other member. During this period, Jagex had yet to officially acknowledge clans in-game, save for the members-only "Clans" subforum and team capes. Therefore, GreenSkulls, just like every other clan, was largely an informal group that played the game together. This was most evident in how Clan Wars were held back then. Rather than a safe minigame held in a designated spot with its own arena, Clan Wars were high-stakes PvP battles held within the Wilderness. Regular spots included the low-level Chaos Altar, with players making clever use of the choke point and lava splashes. However, the most popular warzone was the Demonic Ruins, located in one of the deepest, most dangerous parts of the Wilderness. Despite the risk, the spot's location meant that players weren't as limited by the level differences, and being in a group meant that even higher-leveled solo-PKers couldn't ruin the fun. On the other hand, it was not uncommon for smaller wars between similarly-leveled players to be held in low-level wilderness just north of Varrock or Edgeville. One of their most often-employed strategies was to "never skull", or to let the enemy attack them first (sometimes even using trimmed armor to "bait" other players, only to have the rest of the clan run in from offscreen to ambush the unsuspecting enemy). This proved to be advantageous in more than one way; a clan member would gain all their enemy's items upon victory, and be able to hold on to their three most valuable ones in the case of death. This caused the GreenSkulls to win several fights, and even a few clan wars, by default due to the enemy retreating. Though some saw this tactic as underhanded or cowardly, aggressive PKers fell for it nearly every time, especially when they thought they outnumbered the GreenSkulls. Despite the shoddy recruiting jobs in the earliest days, all members were very loyal during Wilderness activities, with only one member, Starblast555, actually backstabbing the clan. His betrayal was noteworthy among the clan for years, but he did eventually apologize and moved on. The clan quickly branched out to non-PVP activities, with endeavors such as a Mining "business" operated between leaders and other mainstay members. The idea was to mine resources (Coal and Rune essence were almost exclusively used) and trade them to a Leader after amassing a fair amount. The leader would then use these resources to make a profit in some way, then proceed to give the miner a large amount of the profit. This was very much a trust-based business, but Nathan and Jason both never once failed to hold up their end of the deal. Another popular way of generating money for the clan and its members was to "merch" (buy low, sell high) chaos and death runes, which were commonly used by mages in Free-to-play PK-ing, though this practice was rendered impossible by the Grand Exchange later on. Combat training and skilling was also generally done in groups. There was no real benefit to this, but it added a fun factor to the otherwise tiresome act of level-grinding, as there was always someone to talk to. The clan continued to be run in this fashion for the remainder of 2006 and into the Spring of the next year, until that school year ended. Not long after the clan's formation, Nathan became a player moderator on Kikyofire3, further symbolizing his position as leader. This point in time is generally considered by the leaders to be the GreenSkulls' true glory days. 2007: End of Wilderness Era and first exodus By the Summer of 2007, much of the interest in the clan had been lost. One of the cited factors contributing to this was the split between Rune and Pure essence in an attempt to curb the infestation of bots at the time. However, the primary reason for inactivity within the clan was far different. Nathan had been enjoying membership for a full year now on Peteypirana1, and had been managing two "mains" separately the entire time. No longer unsure if the subscription was "worth it", every leader purchased membership and began to explore its expansive map and features. They quickly became occupied with getting used to their newfound membership, and understandably didn't have as much time to devote to their beloved clan. With the P2P wilderness PK-ing scene dominated by ancient mages, there was no desire to bring GreenSkulls PK activity there. Many of the other members were having real-life issues, and were unable to play as often. The clan still existed, but was seldom active at that point. At the start of Nathan's(and the other leaders') freshman year of high school, he returned to RuneScape and gathered four of the clan's long-time members in the newly-added clan chat feature (even temporarily changing the chat's name to "Master Chief" in celebration of the release of Halo 3, which the leaders were fans of) to tell them of his return, and promised many great PK-ing trips in the coming months, just like the "good old days". However, about a week later, Nathan's computer began having issues that rendered it unusable. A little over month later, Chris(Icesummons79), who was leading the clan in Nathan's absence at the time, broke the news to him about the removal of the Wilderness and free trade during a conversation at school. This last-ditch effort by Jagex caused Nathan to ultimately decide to quit RuneScape, unofficially ending his run with the GreenSkulls. 2008-2009: Clan Wars Era - The "second heyday" For the remainder of 2007 and a good portion of 2008, Nathan stood firmly on his decision to quit RuneScape. He focused most of his gaming time into Halo 3 and other games on the popular Xbox LIVE network. Most of the other leaders did the same, seldom logging into the game that now held little resemblance to the one they remembered. It was not until late April 2008 that this would change at all. It was at the birthday party of friend and fellow clan member Andrew. In the wee hours of the morning, things had died down and almost everyone in the house was asleep. Chris was barely keeping himself up with a few rounds of Call of Duty 4 and Turok. Nathan accessed Andrew's computer and logged into RuneScape for the first time since November. Still saddened by the universally panned updates, he was impressed with the addition of the Grand Exchange and the other updates that now act as staples of the game, which he admittedly missed. A few days later, for the first time, Nathan was given his very own computer. He used it almost exclusively for RuneScape and other video games, and touched base with all of his real-life friends and clan leaders who gladly joined him in his level-grinding just like the old days. As memories of the GreenSkulls began to wash back to him, and as a result, Nathan had a strong desire to rebuild the GreenSkulls just days after his return. Barring the leaders, every single original member was gone, many of them having quit due to an extreme dislike towards the Wilderness removal, meaning they'd have to start fresh for the most part (several of the old "mainstays" did return later, however). The new Clan Chat feature made recruiting and managing ranks easier, but many players were still reluctant to join what was now a small and mostly forgotten clan, but several new members were recruited, mostly by Nathan alone (even advertising his clan during the infamous Wilderness Riot), with some help from Chris. The re-formed clan needed a new activity to do. They initially returned to their old stomping grounds to give Revenant-hunting a try, but were quickly put off, citing combat between players and revenants to be unbalanced and generally unfair, with the reward not being worth the risk. Replacing the Wilderness was a new, safe minigame called Clan Wars. Though it was without both the risk and the reward of the old Wilderness, it still proved to be a satisfying experience for the GreenSkulls. As the clan had transitioned almost exclusively to P2P at this point, it was the perfect place to battle at without the worry of losing hard-earned items to Ancient mages, which weren't as common here either. It was also a quick Games Necklace teleport, removing all risk of traveling through the wilderness. Though the clan had shifted its focus to P2P due to Nathan using Peteypirana1 at the time instead of Kikyofire3, F2P was not ignored. One of the first new recruits to the clan in 2008 was Cragmore22(Thomas) as well as his sister Ebya211(Amanda). Other important F2P recruits included Alan Beatley, and Final784(Ricardo), who would later be promoted to admin. These four managed most of the GreenSkulls' F2P business, and were integral to the clan's function as time went on. Ricardo and Amanda dated for a short time, and they remain friends to this day. As the clan begin to rebuild, an idea was tossed around between the original leaders to appoint a new one. As mentioned before, every leader up to this point knew each other in real life, so the addition of a new one that they only knew ingame was a surprising proposition at the time. Eventually, a few candidates from the clan were selected to fight one another in safe PVP, with the winner awarded the leadership position. Emerging victorious was Wizzyguy55. He gladly accepted the position and became one of the clan's most active and friendly members. Around the end of 2008, he stopped logging in for unknown reasons for a few months. When he returned, Nathan messaged him asking where he'd been, but Wizzyguy55 replied very angrily, and acted strange, saying that he was annoyed by Nathan. Wizzy ignored him before he could get any answers. This event became an oddity within the clan. According to Wizzy's real-life friend, he had quit RuneScape for a long time in favor of other MMORPGs and gave his account to another person out-of-state. Though this mystery was never fully solved, it's generally believed that it was the other person who sent those messages to Nathan. Wizzyguy55 has not logged in again to date. At the start of the Summer of 2008, Nathan signed up for the RuneScape wiki, and quickly became active in its community. He met several friends, most notably Chiafriend12, through the site. Though his allegiance still lied with his own clan, Da-Chia Clan, it was generally considered defunct by this point, and he began participating in clan wars with the GreenSkulls. Often just before a war, Chia would heavily advertise the clan, sometimes getting as many as 20-plus new people to enter the chat, where several of them would become full-fledged members of the clan. Proving to be both skilled at recruiting and a capable fighter, Chiafriend12 was made an honorary full member of the GreenSkulls, being given the unique rank of "Head Recruiter". It could be said that Chia was largely responsible for the clan's true revival. Things seemed back to normal at last; far more efficient and organized. Clan wars were now held weekly, managed mainly by Nathan and Chia. Throughout the rest of 2008, the GreenSkulls was once again quite a sizable clan, boasting over 150 members, and this time it was members that were here to stay and contribute. They went on to win and lose many clan wars (even befriending several clans they battled), and would often hang out somewhere ingame to celebrate the fun long after the wars had ceased for the night. Through Nathan's collaboration with Chia and the leaders, the clan continued to function this way well into the following year. Nathan met a player named Titanorex during clan wars, who showed uncanny enthusiasm for joining the GreenSkulls, and would often manage operations and activities when Nathan and the other leaders were absent. He proved to be a great clan organizer and was given a special, unique title, "clan warlord". This time period saw the GreenSkulls' second rise to power. With power, came a level of influence they had not previously seen. The most notable example of this was a player named Cynofear, who despite swearing allegiance to his own clan, regularly assisted the GreenSkulls in wars. After a particularly long string of victories, he silenced everyone when he proclaimed fealty to GreenSkulls over his old clan. They operated in this way well into the early Summer of 2009, as the weekly clan wars became very popular among members. Even though it wasn't exactly like the old days, it was a high point for the clan in its own right. This era would continue until the end of 2009. 2009-2010: End of Clan Wars Era, dormancy and general inactivity The introduction of PVP worlds late in 2008 gave the clan something else to do, this time with the added risk they once loved. Though the GreenSkulls continued to have a strong presence in the first half of 2009, Nathan decided to take on the challenge of earning a Bandos Godsword and other expensive items to increase his combat capabilities. He began "grinding" for money through the entirety of Spring Break of that year (keep in mind, this was a daunting task at the time as Bandos Godswords went for around 17 million GP, which was a tough task to earn through actual skilling without exploiting the game). During this time, several clan-warring sessions went on without him, though he had no problem with this. Activity resumed as normal once Nathan completed his goals. However, the other leaders had a few troubles throughout this year, such as lack of funds for membership, or real life issues. Cody(Kagomae02) had all but disappeared at this point. Chiafriend12 also seemed mostly absent from the game. Clan activity saw a gradual decline throughout the latter half of 2009, and by the start of the next year, most key members of the GreenSkulls were seldom online. Nathan had grown rather bored of RuneScape, as had many of the other leaders. The GreenSkulls saw little to no activity throughout 2010, save for the odd recruitment here and there. Regardless, several attempts between leaders to renew interest in the game and start a "revival" of the clan were made, but were usually unsuccessful. An attempt to organize a sort of "elite group" consisting mainly of the leaders known as "The EmeraldSkulls" was made to carry out important or dangerous tasks, but little came of it. The Wilderness did in fact return in early 2011, but for many veteran players, GreenSkulls included, it was too little, too late. Many members felt like they were forcing themselves to play RuneScape at this point. The GreenSkulls only existed superficially by the end of 2010. They were unofficially declared inactive for the time being. The magic that had sparked back in 2006 was gone for now. 2011-2012: Revival: The Clans Update Era 2011 proved to start off poorly in regards to the GreenSkulls. Most of the leaders didn't care enough to continue their membership subscription, still having lost most of their interest with the game. Adding onto initial troubles, many of the leaders experienced computer issues, most notably Nathan's was rendered unusable until very late 2011. At the beginning of 2012, he quit using Peteypirana1 due to a hacker wiping his friends list (as well as an unsatisfactory graphical update to the Verac's helm, which he considered Peteypirana1's signature item) and made a new account, named SmoothYamcha (later changed to Yamcha DBZ). When he and the other leaders came back to the game, not only was the Wilderness returned in it's full glory, the Clans feature had been fully introduced. On a late night in mid-May 2012, 6 full years after the clan's original founding, Nathan and Garrett instated the GreenSkulls under the new clans feature, posting the thread on the forums while on the wifi at their local McDonald's. Yet again, the GreenSkulls entered a period of prosperity. The old leaders (except for Chris, who still didn't have membership, and Cody, who was still missing) returned to help lead and bring the clan back to what it once was. Jason took on a main leadership role, with Garrett and Craig serving in the old leaders' stead. Interest had finally been renewed in the game, and for good reason. This time around, the clan only gained around 60 official members at it's peak, but everyone here was generally high-leveled, competent, and active. Wilderness PK-ing was still done almost exclusively in F2P, but the vast majority of activity was members-only. Once again, things were getting back to "normal". This era saw the recruitment of some of the most strange and colorful characters ever to fight under the GreenSkulls banner. One of the earliest was named Silosighbin, an assertive player with very strong opinions, and wasn't afraid to stir up occasional drama by voicing them. He had recruited a member named Watmanwat, who himself proved to be an asset to the clan. Long time member, and admin at the time Final784 had made a competitive, but friendly rivalry with new recruit Watmanwat. Final784 was a skiller, and Watmanwat was a combat player. With similar combat stats, they would often challenge each other to fights in Clan Wars. Normally, the fight would stay even until the last hit, where something ludicrous would happen, ending up in either of the pair dying in a ridiculous way. This became somewhat of an inside joke between some clan members. However, this peace didn't last quite as long as the previous heydays the GreenSkulls had enjoyed. Near the end of the Summer of 2012, a new member by the name of Tetration was recruited. Several high-ranking clan members disliked him for the controversial statements he would often make in the clan chat. He often offered help that was either false, or present common knowledge as useful tips. He would also attempt to tell his clanmates that his playstyle was the only "right way" to play the game, and proved rather annoying to some of them. Nathan, on the other hand, welcomed his presence, though he disapproved of some of his actions. Numerous clan members did not like the situations this created, because an argument would ensue any time three admins and Tetration were online together. Darthmorder(Craig), Final784(Ricardo), and Watmanwat(Brian), all ranked Admin or higher, demanded that Tetration be kicked, threatening that all three would leave otherwise. When Nathan refused, the three met in a private friends' chat channel behind Nathan's back, and conspired to kick Tetration anyway, without Nathan's approval. Watmanwat was the most insistent in kicking Tetration, and would be the one chosen to kick him once and for all. A lengthy, violent argument ensued within the clan chat, lasting for the remainder of the day, well into the evening. The argument resulted in several long-time members becoming uncomfortable with what was going on. This caused Nathan to take into consideration how genuine his friends and clanmates really were. As a result of the now-infamous Tetration Scandal, two very important clan members (three if one counts Tetration himself), Blood Stroke and Ams28447, both left the clan due to the unnecessary drama. This loss was considered a "huge setback" by Nathan, who threatened to disband the clan and quit the game that same night. although the other admins weren't fazed very much by the threat. A zero-tolerance rule was also put in place as a result of this scandal, stating that no member is to be kicked without consulting the clan leader first, with no exceptions. A failure to comply with this rule would result in being kicked from the clan, as well as having all contact between Nathan and the offender cut off. Predictably, this was not the only incident of this nature. Watmanwat's vitriolic attitude often caused him to have bitter relationships with other clanmates. Arguments would often arise, but typically he'd make some sort of joke and keep everyone happy for the most part. There were a few cases where Watmanwat's attitude went too far with some clan mates. Unknown on how the fight started, a clan member by the name of Skrillex_RMX began to argue with Watmanwat. As usual, Watmanwat would often make a joke, and attempt to diffuse the argument in a funny or amusing manner. However, Skrillex_RMX didn't find it funny, so he challenged Watmanwat to a duel. To raise the stakes, Watmanwat proposed the idea of betting money. The first fight consisted of a 100k wager. Watmanwat beat Skrillex_RMX, but Skrillex wanted a rematch. Another 100k wager was made, and again, Watmanwat won the battle. Skrillex_RMX demanded a duel with no armour or weapons, and Skrillex_RMX won that battle. Watmanwat decided once and for all to see who the best fighter was, and asked Skrillex_RMX to use his best equipment. To make the last battle worthy, a bet of 1 million GP was set as the wager, and Nathan had a promotion for whoever won the brawl. Skrillex_RMX entered with all three of the Combat types. Watmanwat entered with melee, as always. Watmanwat eventually won, with food and potions able to be used. Skrillex_RMX had had enough, and temporarily left the clan, but rejoined and kept in touch with Nathan. A few days later, a new member was added without Nathan's approval when he was offline, and began to harass Silosighbin. This harassment lead to his decision to leave the clan. For Nathan, this was the last straw. Frustrated at the loss of his most active members, and overwhelmed with the responsibilities of a leader, which he never thought would be this great over something like an online game, Nathan announced to Watmanwat privately through Facebook that he would take an indefinite, but lengthy hiatus from RuneScape and the GreenSkulls. Clan activity ground to a halt in the following month. As activity within the clan waned without players like Silo, Blood Stroke, and now Nathan himself to keep it active, Final784 and Watmanwat, the two highest ranking clan members behind Nate, made a last-ditch effort to revive the clan themselves and keep it alive long enough for Nathan to return. Needless to say, it was unsuccessful. They both left the GreenSkulls for good not long after. 2013-2015: Conclusion After Summer of 2012 came to a close, the GreenSkulls would never again see a true resurgence. Not long after Nathan's hiatus, the Evolution of Combat update was released full-scale. Subsequently, many players quit. This update saw the largest amount of departures since the Wilderness removal back in 2007. Nathan initially gave this update a chance. Even though Yamcha DBZ's stat build was ruined by the reworkings EoC brought with it, he made an account called MarryTheNite, specifically to be built around EoC mechanics. This didn't last very long either. The fact of the matter was, RuneScape was a totally different game at this point, and the loss of important clan members that the GreenSkulls would never get back didn't do much to motivate him. He and the other leaders eventually came to terms with the fact that this was not the game they came to know and love back in 2006, and there was no getting that back. For a time after the disbanding in 2012, a few halfhearted attempts were made to somehow bring the GreenSkulls back, but the few efforts that were made weren't serious enough to yield results. Old School RuneScape also was briefly considered, but the clan was so scattered at this point that re-organization would be nigh-impossible. The clan was still only considered to be on "indefinite hiatus" until 2015, when the addition of the Grand Exchange to OSRS effectively killed any and all chances of Nathan returning to the game in any capacity. That same year saw the untimely passing of senior member and admin Garrett (Master Lop/Getting Old), further discouraging anyone from returning. Either way they looked at it, RuneScape was on the decline. The ingame population had reached an all-time low, barely tipping the scale at 50,000 players during peak hours, a far cry from the 400k it once boasted, and the OSRS servers turned out even more laughable numbers. Many worlds were even entirely empty. Everyone had agreed that for better or worse, the time had come to close the proverbial final chapter of the GreenSkulls. Although they never made any notable accomplishments outside of the game itself, the GreenSkulls were remembered by everyone who once fought under them, and still looked back on fondly by the leaders. This page now serves as a complete archive of all their activities and exploits, etching them into history forever. Activities Here are some things that clan members typically did. They were for fun, experience, or any other rewards. *Clan wars *Wilderness PK-ing *Minigames/activities *Quests *Skilling(Fishing, etc) *Combat training(Most commonly Flesh Crawlers) *Lootshare *Financial assistance Defunct Activities *PvP worlds *Making music videos with Chiafriend12 (Now mostly defunct due to his general inactivity, as well as being banned from YouTube.) Members Old/outdated member list. *Yamcha DBZ/Nathan(Leader) **Previous accounts: Kikyofire3 (2006-2007), Peteypirana1 (2006-2010) *Moon_Light21/Jason(Leader) *Icesummons79/Chris(Leader) *Riy 457/Allen(Leader) *Kagomae02/Cody(Leader) *Getting Old/Garrett(Formerly Master Lop, Leader) *Titanorex (Clan Warlord) *Silveredge11(Leader) *Mr Diamond88(Leader/Yamcha's bodyguard) *Chiafriend12(Head Recruiter) *Darthmorder/Craig (Formerly Daystar585, Admin) *Silosighbin *Watmanwat (Admin) *aqua1336 *6ITACHI9 *Ams28447 *Archer 7007(Also Jackslap0) *Blood Stroke *BlackAdderr (Formerly Final784, Admin) *Cindeh *DmonDisaster *Gartacus *Escort Killer Permanently banned *Funny Godz1 *Green3789 *Huisseleutels *J Dawg 47 *Kinggidora1 *Kobe82429 *Lakersandy *Light1196 *Lilhaus33 *Lucid Jr *Madddog79 *Omababa *Skrillex_Rmx *Money9012 *Taytaylow483 *Veltorius1 *runecrawl92 Rules (as of final iteration before disbanding) *You must be at least level 25 to join, or at least have a competent grasp on how the game works. *You must be at least level 70 to join if you are a member, or at least have had an account of that level at some point, unless you are a pure. *You are never allowed to kick a member without consulting Yamcha DBZ first. Doing so will result in loss of rank, or even being removed from the clan and blacklisted. *If someone ranked Admin or higher is online, you should ask them before recruiting someone. If not, you are allowed to recruit them, but they may be kicked later at a leader's discretion. *All of Jagex's rule's apply. Don't attempt to trash talk or scam other players, even if they are in a different clan. You will only look stupid and possibly get muted or banned. *If you're insistent on leaving, do it on good terms and give a good reason. GreenSkulls isn't drop-in/drop-out. Important Clan members (2006-2009) Peteypirana1.jpg|Peteypirana1, the leader and one of the founders (Yamcha DBZ's original account). Image:IceSummons.PNG|Icesummons79 helped start the clan, he is one of the leaders. Image:Fr1tz.PNG|Fritz1242, at one point, he was the second in command. Image:Riy 457.PNG|Riy 457 also helps to lead. Image:Archerskull.PNG|Moon_light21 also helped in starting the clan, as well as posting it on websites, and even coming up with the name. Image:Chiaaafriend12.png|Chiafriend12, the head of recruitment, who was considered for a leadership position several times. Titanorex.jpg|Titanorex, the clan Warlord. greenskulls pic.jpg|Silveredge11, formerly Herrin11 Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:GreenSkulls Clan Category:Defunct Category:Disbanded